winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club and the terrible two
in this epsiode the winx find a new speices of dragon but toothless seems uneasy with him plot "When you're riding a dragon, communication is key. You almost have to read each other's minds. And you've got to have an open mind, because sometimes your dragon knows better than you.'' :''-Hiccup'' The Riders and the others are seen training their dragons with their flying skills and Hiccup leads them, while in the process Hiccup narrates the flight scene, and some of the Riders learn lessons with their dragons. Hiccup asks the Riders if anyone has seen Fishlegs and heads out to find him. Fishlegs is seen stuck up at a tree after an uneventful flight. Hiccup tries to pull him off, but he is too big to get off between the tree's branches and Hiccup rips his pants off. In order for him to get off instantly, Hiccup asks a favor for Toothless to blasts him off gently out of the tree but has to be careful due to Fishlegs' lack of pants. Toothless fires and Fishlegs is finally free and thanks Toothless, while he wears his pants. Meatlug is also free where the trees holding her finally snap and break down unable to hold her weight. Hiccup asks how did they crash, Fishlegs explains that they were just taking notes while flying smoothly, but something weird jump off the bushes and he describes it as a flaming squirrel. Hiccup doesn't believe this and he should be more specific, Fishlegs has no more ideas and leaves because it scared both of them. Hiccup heads off too while he still doesn't believe 'flaming squirrels' exist but gets startled when the 'flaming squirrel' jumps straight into them. Hiccup and draco decides to check it out and discovers a baby dragon, the dragon is aggressive and Toothless feels that he can't be trusted. To calm him down, Hiccup gives him dragon nip and he slowly warms up but gets startled by Toothless and jumps on Hiccup, but he gets in pain when he opens up his claws. Hiccup decides to take him to the Academy and patch him up. At the Academy, Fishlegs and kowalski are excited to learn and study its capabilities with this new species, Tuffnut harass the dragon and the baby dragon fights back by biting its nose and passes it to Ruffnut and then skipper despite him saying his commndo skills will make him invincible. Fishlegs informs Hiccup that this dragon species is still unknown and someone needs to take him home. The Riders walk away and leaves Hiccup to take care of the dragon. Later at night, Stoick does not want another dragon to stay at his home but quickly changes his mind when the dragon helps him set up a fire, which was Toothless' task. Stoick names the dragon, Torch and lets him stay in their home. Later, Hiccup feeds the dragons, Toothless gets dozens of fish while Torch only gets one. While Toothless is distracted for a brief moment, his entire meal is devoured and obviously suspects Torch for being responsible, Hiccup does not see this and confirms that Toothless already ate. Toothless grows angry at Torch. It's past their bedtime, Hiccup assembles Torch a small bed but he is not satisfied and wants to sleep at Toothless' bed. Toothless spots Torch, he grabs him and throws him away downstairs. But amazingly, Torch is seen at the same spot of Toothless bed again. Hiccup asks Toothless to share his bed for the night with Torch, Toothless disagrees in anger and decides to sleep above one of the rooftop supports, while Torch comfortably sleeps in Toothless bed. At the forest, a huge dragon which is also Torch's species but bigger is seen looking for her baby and discovers he is missing. Furious, the dragon bursts fire and roars loudly that reaches Toothless's hearing. Toothless goes to check it out and watches the catastrophe happening in the forest. The next day, Hiccup and the winx brings Torch to the Academy for observation and studying, Fishlegs gets more excited after learning that they can determine the dragon's name for its species, and is not sure if he is ready for the responsibility, Snotlout interrupts and is confident that he'll pick a suitable name for the dragon. Hiccup and Astrid study the length of its wingspan that it is 20 inches, after hearing that Snotlout quickly calls a name for the dragon, 'Big Wing' the Riders and the winx ignore it. The next test, is the dragon's claw test which Fishlegs administrates. Torch quickly claws the paper in an instant with its razor sharp claws. Snotlout barges in and chooses a few names that is related to its claws and feet for the dragon, again they ignore it. Fishlegs administrates the Eel Reaction test to see if this dragon is also afraid of eels, after Fishlegs releases the eel the dragons flee but Torch stays and ate the eel, seeing it for the first time in dragon history. After seeing that, Snotlout calls the dragon 'Eel Eater', it sounds suitable, but still the Riders think its a ridiculous name. The last test for it, is to get Torch to fly, Hiccup suggests that if he saw he and Toothless fly, Hiccup calls Toothless a few times but Toothless does not respond and ignores his rider. Snotlout volunteers to do it instead, Hookfang flies off at a very early start and flies violently ignoring his Rider struggling to hold on. They finish, Torch attempts his flight for a brief moment the Riders think he can't fly. But Torch suddenly starts to spark and the Riders back away and the others get interested, he quickly flies in circles in great speed and when he gets in the air it spins like a typhoon and lands back like a boomerang. It also reveals after that flight, it creates a burn mark that makes a beautiful and remarkable pattern. Snotlout makes up ridiculous names again, but Fishlegs creates the perfect and official one for the dragon... Typhoomerang. Snotlout doesn't get it. At Hiccup's house, Toothless is seen somewhat guarding the house and on a lookout for the dragon that awoke him last night. Meanwhile, inside Hiccup tries to draw Torch for his species to be on the Book of Dragons, while Torch plays with Hiccup's helmet. Hiccup plays with Torch also by trying to get him to roar loud enough. Suddenly, Toothless hears the loud roar again the same roar that occured in the forest, Toothless quickly goes inside to warn Hiccup, but Hiccup gets startled and drops his charcoal pencil. Hiccup misunderstands Toothless and tells him to behave while he gets more charcoal downstairs, he also tells Torch that he'll be right back. Toothless hears the loud roar again, but accidentally wacks Torch with his tail. Furious, Torch bites him back and the two quickly escalate in a chasing dispute, Torch tries to back him off by firing a fireball starting a fire on Hiccup's room, and Toothless ignores it and chases Torch. Downstairs, Hiccup sees the fire and quickly runs upstairs, he sees Toothless and Torch chasing at each other but focuses more on putting out the fire with his blanket. Torch jumps at Hiccup's hands and blames Toothless of what has gone with him. Toothless yells and runs off Hiccup, Hiccup is worried of what has going on with Toothless's unnatural behavior. Toothless decides to search for the dragon, he quickly gets to the main part of the forest to where he saw the bright light occuring here, he sees two baby Typhoomerangs playing and suddenly a wildboar is seen running towards them, the two Typhoomerangs squander off and the big Typhoomerang, who is practically their mother, protects her children and startles the wild boar. In punishment for his actions, the mother Typhoomerang surrounds him in a wall of fire and making it grow more by spinning faster and faster until the boar gets caught in the flames, the mother Typhoomerang continues to surround the boar without mercy, Toothless watches in horror as the boar vanishes in the blaze of fire. The next day, Hiccup is seen with Gobber trying to inform Toothless jealous behavior last night with Torch and even referring to him as his first 'girlfriend'. Gobber responds that dragons are complex creatures and they operate in many emotional levels and their must be something bothering their minds. Suddenly, Toothless arrives at Gobber's workshop in a hurry and roars loudly to warn Hiccup of what he saw last night. Hiccup is still mistaken of Toothless still being jealous and Toothless roars even louder. Torch jumps in, and Toothless quickly grabs him with his mouth and takes him with him. Hiccup orders Gobber to stop and grab Toothless, while Toothless is blocked and distracted by Gobber, Torch suddenly sparks up and flies away from Toothless. Toothless follows him and Gobber grabs his tail unable to stop him. Torch lures Toothless into the workshop and Gobber gets hit from a few obstacles on the way and finally lets go after hitting one of the shelves and finally finds his panpipes, and can finally get his 'band' back together. Hiccup confidently tells Toothless to back down while he faces him eye to eye, while Gobber makes unhelpful music. Hiccup tells Toothless that he doesn't like the way he is behaving today and Toothless flees, while Gobber again makes ridiculous music. Hours later, Hiccup is seen riding with Toothless who doesn't obey his Rider's wishes to where to go and takes him instead to the place where the large Typhoomerang was last seen, but he fails to get him to see it on time as Hiccup redirects Toothless' tail fin and he doesn't see the huge burn mark in the forest. Hiccup was actually taking him to the Cove. Hiccup tells Toothless to stay here until he can figure out the situation how to seperate him and Torch from killing each other, but Toothless blocks his way out and tries to warn his Rider, Hiccup,again, fails to understand and leaves Toothless in the Cove by himself while Toothless loudly warns him again but fails to convince him to understand. Later at night, Hiccup is seen having trouble sleeping, with his mind over-thinking and worried about Toothless while Torch is seen sleeping comfortably at Toothless' former bed. At the cove, Toothless is also awake, but hears something big and checks it out, its the big Typhoomerang heading its way to Berk crushing everything that stands in her way, Toothless tries to follow it but is unable to climb up towards it no matter how hard he tries and roars loudly to persuade the beast but fails, and the huge Typhoomerang makes its way. The next day, Astrid supports Hiccup's judgement of leaving Toothless in the cove but Snotlout mocks him by making possibilities that if Toothless doesn't snap out of it, Hiccup won't have a dragon to ride forcing him to not be the leader of the Dragon Academy, Astrid interrupts saying that she'll take the spot if that happens and daphne supports it for since she is higher in ranking. The Twins' arrive informing the Riders of what they saw at the Forest, they say the forest was ultimately destroyed and Ruffnut comments it that it was beautiful and the whole area was 'Torched'. Hiccup suddenly becomes curious and tells the Twins' to show it to him. As said by the Twins' they arrive at the forest to see the Forest totally devastated, not only that they discover a familiar burn mark but bigger than what they have saw earlier, Fishlegs jumps to conclusions that when there is a big burn mark, there's a big Typhoomerang nearby which they quickly spot it flying ahead. Hiccup identifies the Typhoomerang to be Torch's mother and finally figures out what Toothless was trying to tell him all along. But first they have to worry about Torch, that whoever gets between the mother Typhoomerang and Torch is gonna get 'fried'. They pass Torch to Hiccup, then the mother spots Hiccup and her baby. Hiccup tells Torch to go home and the Mother quickly flies towards them and they flee, but Torch follows him. Hiccup and the winx tells the Riders to go to the other way and he'll lure the big Typhoomerang out of the village, Hiccup is actually heading for the cove to find Toothless, he jumps on Toothless in perfect landing and apologizes for not listening to him directly. Now they have to evade the Typhoomerang, using their evasive maneuvers to shake off the dragon. Hiccup wonders why the Typhoomerang keeps following them, and the reason is that Torch is actually with them and does not listen to Hiccup. In order to stop the dragon, Hiccup and Toothless flew upwards and quickly dives to the ground and flies straight ahead, but due to the Typhoomerang's size she is unable to follow their movements and hardly crashes to the ground. Torch, seeing this, quickly goes to her mother to check on her. Luckily, she's okay and Torch happily reunites with his mother and other siblings. Hiccup gives his farewell to Torch, as they fly away in a spectacular spin. As for Hiccup and Toothless, they head home and enjoy their time inside their home while Gobber compose a song for them just for the occasion The next day, Hiccup and Toothless bonds mutually and respect each other more than ever, and flies through the forest as Hiccup narrates the scene: Communication between Dragon and Rider goes both ways, not only must the Dragon follow the Rider's lead, but the Rider must listen to the Dragon as well. Because sometimes what the Dragon is trying to say is what you really need to hear. As they fly through the main part of the forest, we can see the huge burnmark covered with newly and beautiful flowers as a remembrance for Torch, and Hiccup and Toothless flies overhead. transcript Category:Spinoffseries Category:Berk episodes Category:Moviesodes